Gift giving has been a socially accepted practice since the beginning of civilization, and the event generates pleasure for both the recipient of the gift and the giver. Since early times, it has been the practice to present the gift in a pleasing package that is often decoratively wrapped to obscure the nature of the gift. By wrapping the gift, the recipient may then be more surprised by the nature of the gift is revealed when the recipient unwraps it.
Sometimes, however, it is desirable to present the gift in such a manner that the nature of the gift may readily be viewed. One example, among many, is the giving of a basket of fruit, nuts, meats, cheeses, wines, etc. wherein various gift objects are placed within an open container and then given to the intended recipient of the gift. Even when presenting a container of such objects to the recipient, it is still often desirable to somehow wrap the gift to enhance the presentation. The wrapping of the gift completes the thoughtfulness of the giver and adds a quintessential touch to the gift. Rather than obscuring the contents of such a basket of items, though, it is often the practice to wrap this type of gift in a clear or transparent wrap, such as cellophane, polyethylene or other material which may be clear or tinted. This wrap may then be tied with ribbons and bows to create a more festive appearance.
The standard way of gift wrapping a basket of objects is to use a pair of flat panels of the transparent wrap which are placed underneath the container or basket orthogonally to one another. The opposite end portions of each panel are brought upwardly around the handle portion of the container and secured by a ribbon or other fastener so as to encase the container, and the objects contained therein, within the wrap. This technique, however, has several drawbacks. On one hand, it is awkward to employ and requires a fair amount of open space to conduct the wrapping operation. Moreover, the flexible panels are apt to become creased or wrinkled and are subject to static cling which increases the difficulty of wrapping and diminishes the aesthetic appearance of the wrapped gift. Further, once the gift is wrapped, openings are present as a result of the nonjoined edges of the panels so that air, insects, and other contaminants, may intrude within the wrapped region of the gift. These openings also tend to allow the panels to become askew which can detract from the wrapped appearance of the gift. This technique requires time consuming measurements, and often two separate rolls of wrap are employed.
In order to reduce the disadvantages discussed above, and prior to the present invention, there has been limited use of bags to contain gift baskets which in turn hold gift objects to be presented to the recipient of the gift. Typically, these bags are formed by a pair of side panels that are joined on the two side edges and the bottom edge leaving open a mouth so that a basket or other container may be inserted therethrough. The mouth is then secured by means of a ribbon or other fastener so that the bag completely encases the container and the objects placed therein. Sometimes these transparent bags have been printed, but on only one side panel, with a decorative design in an attempt to enhance the appearance of the wrapped gift. These bags do provide certain advantages over the pair of wrapping panels described above, but nonetheless have disadvantages of their own. For example, these bags do not have a bottom panel since the side panels are merely joined to one another. Thus, when a basket or other container is placed therein, a pair of pointed portions, defined by the Juncture of the side edges and bottom edge, with these pointed portions projecting laterally away from the container in an unattractive manner. Furthermore, when printed on one side, it is necessary to carefully orient the back and the container to establish some sort of symmetry for the pattern relative to the container and, especially, the the container is a basket and the handle is used as a bag supporting frame member. Otherwise, the pattern appears misplaced and distracts from the appearance of the wrapped package. Even where properly aligned, the pattern only appears approximately half of the circumference of the package so that this also distracts from the appearance of the presentation of the gift.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved packaging for gifts in the form of a bag-like wrap which is easier and more convenient to use yet which presents a professional appearance for a wrapped gift. There is need for such a wrap, a method of wrapping a container and a kit which can be implemented simply by ordinary consumers while at the same time providing a professional method and system for commercial use. The present invention addresses these needs.